A Day in the Life
by gglover52
Summary: “Poppa, why do I have so many names?” a 4yearold Lorelai “Loreyn” Ashtyn Gilmore Hayden Hunzberger asked her “Poppa” Luke. Slightly OCC Staring: Luke, Lorelai, Rory, Logan, Richard, Emily. With Apperences by: the Haydens and the Huntzbergers
1. Prologue

A Day in the Life

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any thing.

**Summery:** "Poppa, why do I have so many names?" a 4-year-old Lorelai "Loreyn" Ashtyn Gilmore Hayden Hunzberger asked her "Poppa" Luke. (Slightly OCC)

**GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG**

Prologue

"Poppa, why do I have so many names?" a 4-year-old Lorelai "Loreyn" Ashtyn Gilmore Hayden Hunzberger asked her "Poppa" Luke.

"Well, Loreyn, do you want to hear the story before you go to bed?" Luke asked

"Yes please Poppa" Loreyn said, jumping up and down. "Story time, story time" she said in a singsong voice

"Okay, calm down monkey. Your Nana didn't give you coffee did she?" Luke asked

"Nope. Now start your story mister." Loreyn said

"Okay, okay" Luke said. "Once upon a time, about 10 years ago, Lorelai Leigh Gilmore Hayden III, also known as Rory Gilmore, met Logan Elias Huntzberger and they dated, got married, and then Rory found out she was pregnant."

"Poppa, what's pregnant?" Loreyn asked

"I think I will let you Aunty Honor explain that one to you." Luke said "Now where was I… oh that's right, Rory was pregnant, and so, your mommy, daddy, Nana, Aunty Honor, Uncle Josh, Great Grams, Great Gramps, Grandma Francine, Grandpa Chris, Gran, Gramppy, and I all sat down and talked about what the new baby's name would be. Your mommy and daddy knew the baby would be a girl and so your mommy and Nana decided that she would have the first name Lorelai."

"But that's mommy and Nana's name." Loreyn said.

"I know, your mommy and Nana are crazy." Luke said, " Now, your Gran suggested that they give the baby the middle name Ashtyn. After much consideration your mommy and daddy decided on Lorelai Ashtyn, but then your Grandma Francine asked if your parents had decided on a last name for the baby. Suddenly your Great Gramps said Gilmore of course, and then your Gramppy said Huntzberger or Gilmore Huntzberger. And then for the first time that night, your Grandpa Chris said, 'The Hayden name won't be forgotten. The child's last name will be Gilmore Hayden Huntzberger. End of story.' It was then decided that the baby would be called Lorelai Ashtyn Gilmore Hayden Huntzberger. 'Loreyn,' I said to them, 'That should be what we call her, after all, there is only one Lorelai.'" Luke said, right as Loreyn raised her hand to ask a question. "Yes monkey?"

"Poppa, how come every one wanted me to be a Gilmore Hayden Huntzberger. That's a lot of names for a little girl like me. Why are all the names so important?" Loreyn asked, sounding exactly like Rory at that age.

"Well, you see monkey, Great Grams, Great Gramps, Grandma Francine, Grandpa Chris, Gran, and Gramppy are all very important people and you, my dear, are very important and so people need to know about all the important people in your life." Luke said, trying to explain the situation as best as he could.

"Okay. Poppa I am tired. Thank you for the story. I love you" Loreyn said leaning in to give Luke a kiss.

"Goodnight monkey. I love you too." Luke said and he kissed his granddaughter and sent her off to bed. He secretly hoped that all her other grandparents would enjoy Loreyn youth because he knew as soon as she turned 16 every thing would change.

**GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG**

A/N: please read and let me know if you think I should continue. I case you couldn't figure it out: Poppa and Nana are Luke and Lorelai, Great Grams and Great Gramps are Emily and Richard, Gran and Gramppy are Shira and Mitchum.


	2. Introductions and Scheduels

A Day in the Life

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any thing.

**Summery:** "Poppa, why do I have so many names?" a 4-year-old Lorelai "Loreyn" Ashtyn Gilmore Hayden Huntzberger asked her "Poppa" Luke. (Slightly OCC)

A/N: Last chapter (The Prologue) Loreyn was 4 years old. Starting now she is 16 years old. (FYI--- Flashbacks, dreams, and any thoughts will be in italics, but will be clearly marked as to what they are)

**GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG**

Introductions and Scheduels.

"Lorelai Ashtyn Gilmore Hayden Huntzberger. Get up now!!" Rory said for the fourth time this morning. She was just about to give up when she had a brilliant idea. "Loreyn, if you don't get up now I will play Barry Manilow non-stop for a very long time and I will deprive you of coffee." Rory said with a smile on her face, she knew this would get her stubborn 16-year old daughter up. Sure enough, Loreyn came running out her bedroom and into the kitchen grabbing a big mug of coffee and running back to her room to get ready for her first day of 10th grade at Chilton Prep. "Loreyn, don't forget Liam will be here at 7:45 and I expect you to be ready when he gets here!"

"Okay mom." Loreyn said. She drank a big sip of coffee and started her normal morning routine. She showered, dried and straightened her dirty-blonde hair, put on her makeup, and then her Chilton uniform. At 16, Loreyn is the teenage girl every teenage girl wanted to be. She is gorgeous; with dirty blonde hair, like her father's, that fell perfectly right above her chest, her mother's bright baby blue eyes, her mother and grandmother's wit and charm, and of course she was the top in her class and very popular. She is, as any other teenager would describe her, perfect. _Another year at Chilton, another year of "social" responsibilities_ she thought, _at least I have my friends._ What Loreyn didn't know was that the "social responsibilities" she had grown accustom to in the past years was about to drastically change. At 16, Loreyn was now one of the richest people under 21 in the world. Loreyn was the sole heiress to the Gilmore, Hayden, and Huntzberger fortune, even though her cousin and best friend Emerson Grant got a quarter of the Huntzberger fortune. "Crap!!!" Loreyn screamed when she heard Liam honk the horn. She picked up her cell phone and wrote, "I'll be out in minute. Just grapping my books" and hit send. She grabbed her bag, kissed her mom and dad and left.

Liam Dugrey, a.k.a The King of Chilton and her boyfriend, arrived at the Huntzberger Mansion at 7:45 with Emerson Grant, Bevin McCrae, Aiden Morgan, and Cadyen McMaster all in his black SUV. Liam, Loreyn, Emerson, Bevin, Adien, and Cadyen are Chilton Royalty and have been best friends since they were in diapers. All of their parents are best friends, so their friendship was inevitable. Liam's parents; Tristan Dugrey and Madeline Lynn-Dugrey, Emerson's parents; Josh Grant and Honor Huntzberger-Grant, Bevin's parents; Collin McCrae and Stephanie Vanderbilt- McCrae, Aiden's parents; Finn and Rosemary Morgan, and Cadyen's Parents; Doyle McMaster and Paris Geller- McMaster all went to Chilton together. The 17-year-olds were all only children and their friends were the only people they could turn to and really talk to. They told each other everything and they, unlike most children of society, had great relationships with their parents. Unfortunately for them, life for them was about to change and they would need each other more than ever.

**GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG**

**Chilton Hallway:**

"Okay, everyone," Bevin started. "Let's compare schedules."

"Um first period I have English." Emerson said.

"Me too." Adien and Loreyn said.

"Um I have Math." Cadyen said

"I have Chemistry" Bevin and Liam both said.

"Second period I have History." Loreyn said

"Same here." Liam said

"Em and I have Spanish" Bevin said

"And Cadyen and I have Chemistry." Adien said.

"I have P.E 3rd." Cadyen said.

"Same here." Everyone else said.

"Loreyn and I have Chemistry then lunch." Emerson said.

"Cadyen and I have Spanish then lunch." Liam said.

"And Bevin and I have History then lunch." Adien said.

"Um after lunch Adien and I have Spanish." Loreyn said.

"Bevin and I have Math." Liam said.

"And look-y here, Emerson and I have a free period together." Cadyen said.

"7th is a free period for me." Liam said looking around at his friends.

"Me too." His girlfriend, Loreyn, said.

"Bev and I have English then." Cadyen said.

"Adien and I have Math." Emerson replied.

"Finally, I have English. Alone" Liam said

"Don't worry, I am in Math by myself" Loreyn said.

"I have History. Anyone else?" Emerson stated.

"Me." Cadyen replied.

"Looks like Bevin and I have a free period together." Adien said.

"Too bad we can't leave early Adien." Bevin said.

"Okay off to classes we go. We'll all meet back at Liam's SUV when the day is over." Emerson said.

**GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG**

A/N: I know this was a bad ending, but this chapter was just background information and such. Please review!!!


End file.
